


Драбблы

by Mari_Anna



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Snow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборка микро-драбблов с пейрингом Ичиго/Гриммджоу</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Оживляющее тепло**

писалось на заявку: Гриммджоу | Ичиго. Держать тебя в объятиях. «Поделись со мной своим теплом, рыжий?»

***

Холодно. Жизнь утекает, впитывается в песок и уходит на глубину безвозвратно. В минуты, когда застываешь в смерти и кажется вот-вот растворишься – прекратишь свое существование, внезапное прикосновение рук - которые приподнимают разбитое тело и устраивают голову поудобнее - обжигает. До дрожи хочется прервать невыносимое, причиняющее болезненное раздражение прикосновение, но вместо этого Гриммджоу выгибается вслед движениям рук.

Лучше этот опаляющий жар, чем сковывающий холод.

Откуда-то из глубин существа появляется воспоминание – огонь отчищает, надо просто согреться до костей и глубже, и станет легче. Тело перестанет быть  неповоротливым и тяжелым, и протянуть руку, хватаясь за край косоде, станет легко. Можно будет сжать ткань в кулак и крепко держать, а не цепляться отчаянно, из последних сил. Язык будет поворачиваться, как ему престало, а не ощущаться чужеродным в набитом песком рту, и голос будет слушаться, а не срываться на хрипы и неслышный шепот, когда он в следующий раз скажет в ухо склонившемуся к нему Куросаки: «Поделишься со мной своим теплом, рыжий?».

И уж точно после неуверенной улыбки и согласно прикрытых карих глаз он не отключится позорно в крепких объятиях с совсем не свойственными для Гриммджоу Джагерджака мыслями: тепло–безопасно–дом.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Хорошая ночь**

**  
**Плохая музыка, неплохой алкоголь и хорошие мальчики...

***

В баре накурено, шумно; играет нечто, что у Шинджи язык не поворачивается назвать музыкой: слов не разобрать, только подкожный ритм битов, вторя которому ускоряется сердцебиение.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук-тук.

Всепроникающий набат, который никто из присутствующих не чувствует, ведь для этого надо остановиться и прислушаться – к себе.

А еще в баре темно, чему вайзард безмерно рад. Ведь при таком освещении за столиком в углу его трудно различить. Он доволен, что Ичиго так и не научился нормально определять реятцу, особенно теперь, когда у него есть такое отвлекающее обстоятельство.

«Обстоятельство» скалится, громко ругается и пытается полапать рыжего пониже спины. У него вызывающе яркие волосы и горящие безумием глаза.

Пальцы Шинджи проходятся по столешнице ласкающими движениями, вспоминая насколько мягка эта непослушная грива на ощупь. Голубые волосы слишком коротки, чтобы их можно было намотать на кулак, но длинны достаточно для того, чтобы зарыться в них, схватить крепко и откинуть назад голову. В такие моменты Гриммджоу замирает, доверяясь сильным рукам и расслабляется.

Кошаку идет кожа, особенно черная с хромированными бляхами, обернутая вокруг шеи.

Гриммджоу красив и сейчас: собственнически обнимающий Ичиго за талию, потягивающий коньяк, периодически склоняющийся к раскрасневшемуся Куросаки.

Шинджи рад за мальчишку – Ичиго в надежных руках. Такому сильному, гордому и невинному мальчику нужна поддержка, и крепкая рука партнера. Гриммджоу вполне подходит.  
  
Шинджи улыбается – он с удовольствием проведет мастер-класс по управлению молодыми, хлещущими бешеной энергией неопытными мальчишками.  
  
Десять минут спустя Гриммджоу выводит мальчишку из бара, обнимая за плечи, и Ичиго не замечает, как перед самой дверью Джагерджак оборачивается в сторону темного угла.

Даже после тихого - почти неслышного за звуком отвратительной музыки - хлопка закрывшейся двери, Шинджи ощущает тяжесть взгляда безумных голубых глаз.  
  
Вайзард выпивает нагревшийся виски одним глотком, оставляет приличные чаевые и уходит. Когда запах сигарет и алкоголя выветривается, а навязчивый ритм остается позади, Шинджи жмурит глаза, улыбается и насвистывает, не спеша и с наслаждением гуляя по засыпающему городу.  
  
Хорошая ночь. Однозначно.


	3. Chapter 3

**Зимняя сказка**

****  
\- Гриммджоу, зачем ты снеговику в лоб морковку сунул?  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, Куросаки. Это рог.  
\- Какой такой рог?  
\- Шиффера.  
\- Так, дай сюда. И вообще, не умеешь – не берись. Морковка – вот сюда.  
\- Зачем Шифферу тут морковка?  
\- Да не Улькиорре, а снеговику. Это нос.  
\- У Шиффера нос не такой!  
\- Как будто у него такой рог!  
\- Ты охренел, Куросаки, ты чё тут вообще делаешь?!  
\- Снеговика леплю! Это, между прочим, ты приперся, тебя никто не приглашал!  
\- Ах так?  
\- Так, придурок!  
\- Ну всё, Куросаки, ты попал. – Вдруг совершенно спокойно сказал Гриммджоу и повалил Ичиго на снег. Все протесты рыжего были остановлены чужим жадным ртом.  
Растрепанный Ичиго со сбившейся шапкой, в размотанном шарфе и в расстегнутой куртке пытался отдышаться, но этому серьезно мешали холодные пальцы Сексты. Они пробирались под одежду, проходили легкими прикосновениями по ребрам, от чего было щекотно и перехватывало дыхание. Гриммджоу гладил живот Ичиго - мышцы пресса сокращались почти болезненно, но хоть в штаны еще залезть не успел, котяра!  
\- Убери лапы, придурок, ты холодный!  
\- А ты меня согрей, мальчик-клубничка, – Гриммджоу ни на мгновение не прекращал вылизывать шею Куросаки, и плевал на мороз, снег и недоделанного снеговика. В его глазах Ичиго видел только свое отражение и это согревало так, как ничто другое.


End file.
